Cantandole a la persona correcta
by Love Stories On My Mind
Summary: Anzu Mazaki lleva trabajando en un restaurante desde hace tiempo pero ella ama cantar. Después de llegar la oportunidad de cantar toda la noche, ella al principio se negará hasta que un atractivo cliente llegue en la noche de su debut. ¿Quién es él realmente? y ¿Por qué parece no ponerle atención? Especial de San Valentín, One-Shot, AU y Adaptación del cortometraje "Kismet Diner".


**¡Hola mis queridos corazones! Precisamente hoy les presento una hermosa historia que me cautivo el corazón desde hace tiempo. Como dije en la descripción, esto es una adaptación de un cortometraje, al final de la historia les diré el nombre por si gustan verlo. En fin, hoy hace un año me encontraba en la preparatoria algo nerviosa, con las manos sudadas y mi mejor ropa ¿Por qué iba así? La razón era porque le iba a entregar al único chico que realmente quise una carta. ¡Estúpido, Ricardo! Asdfghjklñ este idiota la recibió con gusto pero no me dijo nada y ahí comenzó mi perdición con el (vaya historia boba XD) **

**Agradezco de todo corazon a todos pues esta es mi decima historia y dedicada especialmente a ustedes. Sin mas dramas y con algo de azúcar ¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

_Todos queremos ser amados y todos queremos enamorarnos pero, ¿realmente creemos que vamos a encontrar el amor?_

* * *

Una noche cualquiera, si… era una noche cualquiera. Rápida y algo cansada, Anzu Mazaki se apresuró en recoger los platos vacíos de algunos clientes esa noche, ella no trabajaba en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad pero tampoco en el peor sino que uno de los más cómodos que podrías encontrar pues los asientos de espuma eran cómodos, cada mesa tenía su propia luz, etc. En el centro de esta había una barra acompañada con sillas para mas clientes y al final de esta estaba la caja donde muy pocas veces le tocaba a ella atender.

Aunque pocos sabían en esos momentos, nuestra mesara contenía un pequeño secreto que fue lo que le dio vida al lugar poco después. Anzu era muy buena cantando, quien la escuchara podría jurar que era la voz de un ángel, créanme.

La castaña se encontraba limpiando y mientras lo hacia no podía dejar de cantar en un tono bajo, su jefe quien caminaba por ahí se mostro sorprendido mientras ideaba un plan para sacarle esto algún provecho.

-Anzu, necesito que me hagas un favor- le pidió que se acercara mientras tomaba un micrófono que ellos utilizaban para anunciar las ordenes.

-¿Qué sucede?- se acercó mientras secaba sus manos pues había tomado un trapo mojado.

-Te gusta cantar, ¿No es así?- pregunto mientras le extendía el micrófono –Te he escuchado y me pareces maravillosa, podrías animar el ambiente- miro alrededor.

La castaña solo soltó una risita nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba y después lo negó con la mano.

-Oh, vamos Anzu… estoy seguro que te amaran.

-No gracias, no lo creo necesario- dio unos pasos hacia atrás. –Y si me disculpa, tengo trabajo que hacer- se fue casi trotando de ahí pero su jefe no se rendiría.

Al día siguiente durante el turno de la noche quien le pertenecía a Anzu, esta al llegar al lugar vio que en la caja registradora pusieron una bocina, un estéreo y para terminar… el micrófono de ayer. Sin ver a su jefe por ahí no pensó que se trataba por lo de ayer así que con algo de flojera comenzó a trabajar.

-¡Oye Anzu, que bueno que te veo!- la llamo su jefe desde la caja mientras ella servía café. – ¡Te tengo una sorpresa!

-Muchas gracias- comento el cliente mientras la chica dejaba de servirle.

Lentamente se alejó de la mesa para llegar hasta donde estaba su jefe, ya se podía dar una idea sobre lo que le iba a decir.

-¡Mira lo que te tengo, ahora no me podrás decir que no!- señalo los primeros objetos que vio al llegar.

-Gra-Gracias pero…- se sonrojo pero esta vez el hombre le encendió la bocina y el estéreo para ponerle un poco de presión.

-Vamos, solo una noche- le extendió el micrófono.

Anzu miro por unos segundos el aparato mientras razonaba con claridad lo que podría pasar y ahí fue cuando se pregunto: ¿Por qué no?

-Una noche- le indico con un dedo mientras aceptaba el micrófono.

Anzu ama escribir canciones en sus tiempos libres y siempre ha soñado con mostrarlas pero sui pasión es igual al nivel de vergüenza que puede llegar a mostrar pero esa noche todo en ella podría cambiar y cuando lo digo, es todo.

-Impresiónalos- dijo el hombre mientras se alejaba de ella y la música empezaba.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, las manos le sudaban y sus piernas temblaban, temía ante las burlas y las desafinaciones que podían llegar pero si ya había aceptado, no había vuelta atrás. Por suerte de ella la canción que le puso su jefe era una de sus favoritas.

_Me encanta la forma en la que amas a alguien_

_Ojala yo tuviera algo así_

_Quiero despertar junto a ti._

_La manera en la que abrazas con dulzura_

_Y ella levanta su pierna en ese hermoso vestido…_

Mientras tanto afuera del lugar, un joven de cabellos tricolores con un maletín colgando se acercaba al lugar pacíficamente. Antes de entrar observo a un vagabundo de mediana edad moviendo rápidamente una lata pudiendo ayuda, así que busco con tranquilidad una moneda y la deposito en el aluminio mientras sonreía. Al dejarlo solo, el hombre saco su moneda y la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos, nunca supe porque pero deduje que tal vez fue porque quería mantenerlo seguro.

_Esta en tus ojos no puedes mentir_

_Lo tienes todo y es a prueba de balas_

_Quiero despertar junto a ti._

El joven miro con atención alrededor y después busco un lugar donde sentarse. Paso a un lado de la castaña pero este no quiso fijarle la mirada pero por el otro lado, la chica si clavo su mirada en el mientras seguía cantando. Este chico le fue realmente atractivo para ella pero la vergüenza se hizo presente así que en lo que restaba de la canción ella bajo la mirada o miraba hacia los lados.

_Que me despiertes en la mañana_

_Y que seas lo último que veo antes de dormir_

_Dame algo que pueda conservar._

Al terminar la canción, todo presente aplaudía con emoción y ella subió su mirada esperando ver al joven también aplaudiendo. Para su mala suerte el ni siquiera había levantado la mirada y solamente se encontraba leyendo el menú mientras ella se decepcionaba.

Los días habían pasado y el destino decidió que este joven fuera todas las noches a cenar a aquel lugar donde Anzu trabajaba, al ver esto ella decidió seguir cantando todas las noches después de trabajar un poco de mesera para ver si así podía llamar su atención pues claro ya estaba que seria la cantante del lugar y al mismo ella mismo podría ofrecerle mas del café que pedía todas las noches, bueno… lo ultimo ella solo lo pensó pero jamás se atrevió a hacerlo.

Aun para empeorar un poco las cosas, se contrataron meseras quienes trabajaban mientras la chica cantaba y el chico atractivo siempre llegaba a la misma hora en que ella cantaba así que tampoco nunca le pidió su orden ni tampoco se la sirvió.

Cerro de golpe sus ojos y comenzó a cantar por segunda vez pues tardo demasiado en decidirse a volver a cantar, los clientes quienes ya habían rogado por ella estaban mas que felices por su decisión.

_Tú nunca has amado_

_Nunca has estado enamorado_

_Con nadie mas que tu…_

Abrió de nuevo sus ojos y otra vez el chico no la estaba mirando a ella si no que ahora estaba leyendo un libro mientras tomaba una taza de café.

La noche siguiente fue su tercer intento para llamarle la atención así que llevo la mejor ropa que pudo sin exagerar y se peino lo más lindo que pudo. El plan de su jefe estaba dando frutos pues esa noche asistieron más clientes al lugar que de costumbre.

_No hay nadie lo suficiente bueno_

_Nadie es lo suficiente bueno_

_Ocupas todo el cuarto…_

Levanto la mirada y otra decepción llego a ella pues ahora el tricolor con su taza de café estaba trabajando en su laptop. Pero otra noche llegaría y pues ella no querría rendirse.

Ahí estaba ella de nuevo con sus mismas ropas que uso el día que su jefe le ofreció por primera vez el micrófono, las ideas ya se le estaban agotando pero él no la miraba, no sabía la intención por la cual quería que la mirara pero en si, este joven le llamaba mucho la atención. Cada vez ella temía que no alcanzara lugar pues cada vez y exclusivamente en las noches más clientes llegaban. Es por eso que ella le sugerido a su jefe por mas mesas en el lugar cosa que le encanto.

_Pongo mis manos en entre mi cabello_

_Yo hago lo que me atrevo_

_Mi corazón hace boom-boom_

Anzu había cambiado en el transcurso de los días pues ahora ya no bajaba la mirada y miraba con alegría a los clientes y al ver que el chico se sentó en una de las nuevas mesas que quedaba enfrente de ella no había razón para decepcionarse o al menos que el como de costumbre no le pusiera atención y esta vez estuviera con su celular fue un poco el colmo.

_Ba-da- boom boom_

_Sin aliento_

_Estoy sin aliento_

_Acostada, aun con mi vestido_

_Sin aliento _

_Estoy sin aliento_

_Pensando en ti cuando no estas_

Los días habían pasado y la última canción que canto se convirtió en un éxito por lo que cada vez que la cantaba, los clientes la acompañaban. Nuevamente él estaba ahí, ignorándola como siempre y distraído en su laptop. Verán, ahora para Anzu no era cantar la canción correcta si no cantarle a la persona correcta. Al terminar su canción le devolvió el micrófono a su jefe y regreso a trabajar de mesera algo molesta.

Su jefe algo extrañado la miro preocupado y fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando un joven de cabello rubio llego al lugar dándole las buenas noches. Este se notaba que era amigo del tricolor pues lo saludo alegremente y se sentó en la misma mesa que él.

Anzu molesta volteo a ver a su "tonto" y vio que no estaba solo pero hubo algo que aclaro todas sus dudas y la hizo sentirse culpables. El rubio le estaba hablando a través de señas y el tricolor respondía con las mismas a la vez mientras movía su boca.

-¿Quién lo diría? Nuestro cliente favorito al parecer es sordo- comento el jefe quien también se había percatado de ello. –Y que amigo tiene… el parece no tener ninguna discapacidad pero podría jurar que aprendió su lenguaje.

Anzu cruzo sus brazos mientras negaba tontamente y sonreía.

-Entones era eso…- susurro para ella misma.

-¿Perdón?

-No, nada- regreso a su trabajo y al ver que alguien entraría al lugar, fijo su mirada en la puerta.

No era un cliente común pues se traba del vagabundo que siempre pedía dinero afuera del restaurante, el jefe de la castaña negó su entrada e intento sacarlo de ahí.

-Espere, él es un cliente como cualquier otro- dijo la chica mientras le extendía una sopa caliente.

-¿Y crees que tendrá lo suficiente para pagarlo como cualquier otro?- pregunto el hombre mientras se detenía.

-No se preocupe, rebájelo de mi salario- le sonrió al anciano.

El jefe al ver las buenas intenciones de Anzu, dejo libre al vagabundo y lo dejo sentarse enfrente de la barra. Mientras el hombre comía y la chica se dio su vuelta para ver quien deseaba mas café, sorprendido quedo cuando ella le regalo una dona de chocolate.

Después de dejarlo solo ella paso por la mesa donde estaba su amado sordo y su amigo pero por vergüenza y además de que nunca lo había hecho, no le ofreció mas café pues jamás le había dirigido la palabra así que solo lo miro y se fue de ahí.

-"Pero que curioso"- pensó el vagabundo mientras miraba al tricolor reír mientras hablaba a través de señales. –"A ella parece gustarle el chico que casi siempre me da monedas"- sorbió de su sopa.

Cuando Anzu regreso, comenzó a hacer una malteada y en cuanto miro al hombre quien ya estaba apunto de acabar esta le sonrió tiernamente. Tardo un poco en regresar pues los de la mesa de la bebida la elogiaron por un rato. Al volver a la barra tristemente se dio cuenta que el hombre ya no estaba.

-Y sin dar las gracias…- dijo un poco decepcionada mientras se acercaba a los platos.

Ser vagabundo no quiere decir que sean tontos e ignorantes pues uno nunca sabe su historia pero les diré algo, en ese momento Anzu se pudo dar cuenta de mi pensamiento pues el hombre le dejo un libro muy gastado con una nota arriba escrita sobre una servilleta.

"_**Muchas gracias, la sopa estaba exquisita gracias a tu amabilidad y ni se diga de la dona, espero que esto te sirva."**_

Al leer el titulo no pudo creerlo lo que veía así que en ese mismo momento se ofreció a cerrar el restaurante pues raramente le tocaba hacerlo. Después de que todos los clientes incluyendo los empleados, comenzó a limpiar el lugar. Al terminar saco el libro y apago todas las luces excepto la de una mesa donde se puso a leer el regalo del vagabundo.

Hay momentos en la vida en que todos necesitamos una pequeña ayuda y eso era lo que necesitaba perfectamente Anzu, ayuda. La chica miro sonriendo la portada y se sonrojo en el proceso.

-Me pregunto para que llego a necesitar el vagabundo un manual de lenguaje de señas- dijo mientras comenzó a leer.

La chica empezó a practicar el alfabeto y algunas frases toda la noche y cuando comenzó a tener sueño… cayo dormida en un asiento.

-Anzu…Anzu…- alguien comenzó a llamarla.

La chica abrió violentamente sus ojos y el aroma a café hizo reanimarla un poco, se levanto cuidadosamente y vio a su jefe sirviéndole una taza.

-Buenos días, dormilona- dejo de servirle. –Tomate esta taza y ve a casa a descansar… ya no tardare en abrir.

-¡Me quede dormida!- grito asustada mientras el hombre reía.

-Eso me parece, descuida… solo tú y yo sabremos de esto- le enseño el manual.

La chica se sonrojo por completo y se lo arrebato avergonzada.

-Descuida, yo ya sospechaba para quien cantabas… y también sospecho que hoy te lucirás en el acto de hoy- se alejó de la mesa y dejo que la chica se tomara su taza y se retirara del lugar sin antes agradecerle.

Al caer la noche, todo parecía igual que la rutina bueno… salvo a unas cosas. El tricolor llego caminando hacia el lugar y al parecer tenia un muy buen humor pues le dejo un billete al vagabundo. Al entrar al lugar vio a la mesera de siempre muy bien arreglada y parecía algo nerviosa cosa que no le puso tanta atención y tomo el mismo lugar donde se sentó por primera vez.

El jefe de la castaña le arrebato unos platos que ella misma estaba acomodando y le dio su fiel micrófono y como regalo le compro donde sostenerlo.

-Buena suerte, Anzu- dijo sonriendo mientras corría hacia los interruptores y apagaba todos menos la luz de la mesa del tricolor quien estaba leyendo el menú.

Esto fue realmente extraño para el sordo pues no comprendía el porque lo habían hecho así que miro alrededor y vio que también los demás clientes estaban sorprendidos. Una luz se enfoco en la bonita cantante y esta lo saludo apenada.

Por primera vez en todo este tiempo el fijo su mirada en ella y esta comenzó a cantar mientras realizaba señas para que el entendiera la letra.

_Iluminas el cuarto_

_Y ni siquiera lo sabes_

_Es todo lo que puedo hacer_

_Dejarte solo..._

El joven miro con curiosidad a la joven que se movía bastante a causa de las señas. Lo que él supo mucho después es que por primera vez ella estaba cantando una de sus canciones bajo su autoría y esta misma fue escrita para el.

_Pero no me traigas flores_

_Te preocupas demasiado_

_Oh, corazón_

_Saber que me ves_

_Es suficiente…_

El sordo sonrió y le respondió a través de señas lo que hizo emocionarla en el proceso… el solo dijo: "Yo te veo".

_Podemos bailar por toda la cocina_

_A la luz de las velas_

_Podrías hacerme un anillo de la tapa de la leche_

_Cuando el dinero se acabe, quizá nos detengamos..._

El chico conmovido sonrió atractivamente a la chica mientras ella cantaba sonrojada.

-Oiga, ¿Cree que le canta a ese tipo de allá?- pregunto susurrando un cliente al jefe de Anzu.

-No se preocupe, ella le esta cantando a la persona correcta- respondió alegremente.

El cliente no comprendió del todo y volvió a insistir.

-Por eso, ¿eso es un si?

-Le canta al único que tiene la luz encendida- respondió harto y se fue de ahí.

_Iluminas el cuarto_

_Y ni siquiera lo sabes_

_Es todo lo que puedo hacer_

_Dejarte solo…_

Su sordo favorito solo suspiro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus manos y la miraba con atención.

_Así que, corazón_

_¿Quién necesita chocolate?_

_¿Campaña y todas esas cosas?_

_Oh, corazón _

_Saber que me amas…_

_Es suficiente._

Al terminar su canción, todo el mundo aplaudió con devoción y el tricolor le dijo por señas que tomara asiento junto a él. Esta misma obedeció la orden pues era su cliente a fin de cuentas y se sentó enfrente de él, pasaron los minutos y ella no solo se convirtió en su empleada favorita si no que se convirtió en una muy querida amiga para el.

Todo el mundo se derritió de ternura ante esa escena incluyendo el jefe quien por un momento olvido encender las luces. Mientras la pareja hablaba pero no a través de sus bocas, un vagabundo miraba atravesó de la ventana que su mesera favorita logro lo que quería gracias a él, la atención del joven. Lentamente se alejó del lugar mientras contaba el dinero que había recolectado ese día, mientras pasaba vio un vagabundo con un carrito de supermercado con un letrero.

"_**Libros usados y baratos."**_

Antes de retirarme te preguntaras muchas cosas sobre el libro y sobre que sucedió después, bueno he aquí tu respuesta; Nuestro querido vagabundo después de ver que el tricolor le daba dinero todos los días decidió agradecerle y cuando le dijo descubrió ese día que él era sordo. Al pasar por las calles vio ese puesto de aquel compañero suyo y con el dinero que había guardado pregunto si tenía algo para poder agradecerle a un sordo y fue ahí donde consiguió el libro. Al día siguiente al ver el caso de la mesera… sacrifico su agradecimiento para cumplirle el sueño a la chica.

El restaurante gano mucha fama y el dueño del lugar pudo expandir una cadena donde cada noche se presentaba una mesera a cantar, no era lo mismo que escuchar a Anzu pero resulto ser un buen negocio.

Y ahora te contare lo mas importante pero no estoy segura si fue verdad o no, según me contaron por ahí, pasaron los meses y Anzu comenzó a salir con aquel chico llamado Atem con otras intenciones. Por cierto, lindo nombre para un sordo. Y lo ultimo que escuche de ella es que después de un año la vieron en un lugar mirando al tricolor fijamente mientras ellos vestían para la ocasión, con algunas lagrimas en los ojos ella le dijo a el quien la miraba tiernamente: "Acepto".

Otro año ha pasado y los he visto por ahí caminando juntos y hablando con sus manos pero lo que me pareció realmente extraño fue que Anzu se veía muy gorda… demasiado diría yo, ¿Acaso me perdí de algo? Creo que en algunos meses me darán la respuesta.

**¡Muy bien, esto es todo amigos! Espero que Porky no me demande después de esto… en fin, espero que les haya gustado esto. El cortometraje se llama "Kismet Diner" lo pueden encontrar con subtítulos gracias a Cornetto Mexico. Quienes lo vean o ya lo han visto se darán cuenta que he agregado algunas cosas y no es con precisión la historia en si. Es por eso que doy créditos a quien creo la historia y agradezco a quienes quieran dejar su review por esta adaptación. Los diálogos los hice yo como la narración, las letras de las canciones vienen en el video y parte de la historia en si.**

**¡Dejen su humilde opinión en su review de hoy! Espero que les agradara esta historia y les mando muchos besos y abrazos. Recuerden que si no tienen pareja para hoy… pues aquí tienen a su amiga novia XD**

**-Les desea un hermoso **_**San Valentín**_**, Luna-**


End file.
